Love Isn't All You Need
by LifeIsLovely
Summary: A girl named Sayoko is forced by Master Yama, ruler of the Sprit World, into joining YusukeUrameshi's spirit detective team. A murder occurs the night she is joined with the team.An adventure of mystery, romance and betrayal ensues as the team try and fin


"Master Yama, did you call?" Sayoko asked, bowing low. "Mm, yes... this case is too difficult to work on alone." Sayoko raised her head instantly. "Ah--sir! With all due respect, master, I don't wish to join a team! Please let me work alone."

Even though she knew it was futile, Sayoko tried to persuade the great ruler of the Spirit World into agreeing, but Master Yama had his mind set. "You are to join Team Urameshi, one of the top teams." Sayoko lowered her head. Urameshi...she'd heard that name before...and despised it.

"Report to my son Koenma. He'll introduce you." Bowing again, "As you wish, sir," Sayoko turned, a flash of light emanated from her body, and she was gone.

"Ah, here you are," said Koenma importantly. "I was starting to wonder whether you'd be showing up or not!" Clapping his hands twice, Koenma shouted, "All right, you eavesdroppers, come on in!" Sayoko turned, hearing a disappointed groan. "I'll admit, you're getting better. Soon, we won't be able to spy on you anymore!"

A black-haired, brown-eyed boy was standing near the doorway, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. "I know, Yusuke, that's the POINT..." Koenma glowered at him. Three more boys walked into the room, filling it quickly. Two redheads, one with long hair and enchanting, dark green eyes, and another with curly, poofy hair, tiny black eyes, and a bony face frame.

Another black-haired boy who was short walked in. Sayoko dared not ask about his hair, which added about a foot to his actual height. All of them went to stand in somewhat of a group formation. Sayoko kneeled onto one knee, bowing. "Sayoko no Hikari. I'm currently mastering the light element," "Oh, don't bother yourself," Koenma interrupted. "Yusuke is NOT a formal person...nor is he SERIOUS..." Koenma slanted his eyes to daggers, and pierced Yusuke with them. Yusuke, seeing the look, gave Sayoko a nervous chuckle. One of the redheads stepped out toward Sayoko, and held her hand up. She drew back in disgust; he was HIDEOUS. "I'm Kuwabara, Kazuma...and you must be Pretty Beautiful," SMACK! There was now a red hand mark on Kuwabara's face. "You WILL maintain your distance, SIR," Sayoko's eyes were steely, her voice chilling.

"Ooh, burn!" Yusuke pointed, grinning. The short one shook his head, and looked away, while the second redhead stepped forth. He bowed shortly, showing Sayoko that HE, at least, had manners. "My name is Kurama. Please excuse Kuwabara--" "He's an idiot!" Yusuke butted in. Sayoko slitted her eyes, and Yusuke gave another nervous chuckle, knowing that he was pushing her patience, and went to poke fun at Kuwabara. The short black-haired boy stepped forward, not bowing, but keeping his distance. "Hiei," he said, turning back.

Sayoko nodded once, and turned about face to Koenma, arm folded. "Oh, yes...uh, Botan," "Yes, sir?" a female voice coming from nowhere had reached Sayoko's ears. "Show the newcomer her room, please." "All right, I'm on my way!" She replied. Yusuke groaned again. Sayoko whirled around to face him. "Poor you." "What's that to mean?" "Oh, nothing, just the simple fact that Botan's going to yap your ear off." A different voice came into her mind. "All right, I'm here! Come with me, please!" Botan grabbed Sayoko's hand, and Sayoko promptly pulled out of it.

'Botan' looked a bit confused and dazed for a moment, then looked ahead and started walking. During this 'tour,' if it could hardly be called that, Sayoko tuned the babbling Botan out. She didn't care if Botan would wake up one day to find she was wasting time, energy and oxygen. Botan stopped at a door to the right of the hallway. "All right, here we are! It's not much, but you'll live...right?" Botan opened the door as Sayoko walked in, sitting on the bed. She bounced a bit to check for softness, finally saying, "I'll be needing more pillows." "Sure thing," Botan replied, nodding her way. "I'll get them for you after you've had time to unpack and eat."

Botan walked out, a smile on her face, and closed the door gently behind her. A knock soon came after this. Ogres came piling in, setting Sayoko's things upon the floor beside her bed. Sayoko, being a neat freak, started pulling things out of the cases and put them away in some kind of little code. Like only she knew where everything was. After the ogres had come and gone and Sayoko was finished tidying up, the wood of the floor went a faint, "tmp, tmp, tmp." Judging by the speed and weight, Sayoko guessed it was...Kurama. The knock. "Hello?" Sayoko asked. "It's me, Kurama. Here's your food."

The door opened, revealing the most beautiful platter of sushi a woman could wish for. He set it down on the floor beside her bed, because the floor was more level than the bed. Sayoko slid to the floor as soon as Kurama left. She had forgotten how hungry she was because she had begun stuffing her face with California Rolls, finding them delicious! Afterward, she started raiding the sashimi and teriyaki. The tempura was her favorite. "I MUST find out who made all of this!" Sayoko made a mental note to herself.

After she was finished, another "tmp, tmp, tmp" came across the wooden flooring. Before the person could start that persistent knock, Sayoko opened the door. "Ye--" Her eyes widened as she felt cold metal piercing her chest. She heard the faint "plip plip plip" of blood dripping to the floor. Sayoko's vision blurred, but she still saw the face of her murderer. Her eyes widened with shock as she keeled over with screaming agony. "R...Reki!" At the sound of his name, his cold light green eyes slimmed, a smirk of accomplishment across his face. "Hmph." His voice was deep and icy. "A pleasure to see you again, my beloved--"

All went dark as Sayoko lay, bleeding, on the wooden floor.


End file.
